


Let It Go

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, fluff?, jealous!Akashi, they had silly fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: BL. AU. Every day, one or two disctich sliped from his mouth and made Nijimura caressed his chest because he felt like his life has been sponsored by Walt Disney. At first, he felt okay with it, but who could stand it if Akashi sang the song three times in a day like a prescription?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> \- Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. No commercial advantage is gained.
> 
> \- This fic was betaed by Mikurira.
> 
> \- Crossposting in FFn using Bahasa Indonesia (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11509692/1/Let-It-Go).

Nijimura was busy playing with his cellphone when the television in the living room showed a brown-haired woman and a bravery man singing a song under the beautiful moonlight.

“Akashi.”

“Hm?”

Akashi still watching the movie he bought the original DVD about two weeks ago. Just by one glance to his side, Akashi already knew that the guy there was walking toward him just now.

“Aren’t you bored?”

“For what?”

The black-haired guy sat himself beside Akashi. He rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and straightened his leg toward the other direction. In the end, Nijimura sat for two-third part of the couch.

“This, you keep watching this movie over and over again,” he replied.

“As far as I remember, it’s just my second time,” Akashi made a straight face. He stole a glance of Nijimura’s cellphone that could be seen a bit. “Speak of yourself. Aren’t you bored yet?”

“For?”

“Having a chit-chat with Himuro- _san_ —ah, I forget. You can’t _never_ bored of him, right?”

“Who’s jealous here?”

The volume was increased madly. Fortunately the remote was still okay.

Felt that Akashi’s reaction was funny, Nijimura straightened himself. He stopped his activity for a while just to looked at his boyfriend’s face with cheeky grin on his face. “ _Hai, hai, Obocchan_ ,” he took the remote and decreased the volume.

“But, seriously, Akashi, please. Frozen was booming like two years ago. And how can you just like this movie now?” He, who was a year older, looked at the chasing scene between the two main characters in the screen, “also, it’s raining outside. It’s cold already and now you are watching a film which contain of ice and snow.”

The edge of Akashi’s lips twitched.  He replied quietly, “Said a person who watched Minions for three fucking times and still laughing like a crazy person.”

“Okay, pretend that I didn’t say anything.”

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Let It Go © Scarletta**

**,**

**X.x.X**

When people were busy singing ‘Let It Go’, ‘Love is an Open Door’, and other soundtracks in 2013, he, who just watched it in 2015, got addicted to it. Every day, one or two disctich sliped from his mouth and made Nijimura caressed his chest because he felt like his life has been sponsored by Walt Disney.

“Let it go. Let it go. Can’t hold it back anymore,” a verse of chorus had been heard again and again for many times already. At first, he felt okay with it, but who could stand it if Akashi sang the song three times in a day like a prescription? None.

“Let it go. Let it go. Turn my back and slam the door,” gave up, the black-haired guy finally lifted up his face from his book. He wanted to reprimand the guy but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to be attacked back.

(Akashi had caught him sang Banana song one time ago.)

He _is_ tired.

Nijimura _i_ _s_ an ordinary human too.

What is Akashi by the way—is he a walking-music box?  Singing the Frozen soundtrack nonstop from bedroom until the kitchen.

Just in the moment he wanted to talk to him, suddenly his cellphone who was placed beside his pencil case vibrated—Himuro Tatsuya who lived in Akita called him. Look at it, his cheerful smile showed up in milisecond and without thinking hard he picked it up.

“Tatsuya! How is it? You can become my tour guide on this Saturday, right?” He abandoned his assaignments a bit. The conversation with Himuro was more important because he would visit Akita the day after tomorrow. He was surfeited with his college activity and decided to took two-day vacation to Akita, his bestfriend’s hometown.

Tatsuya laughed a little, _“Wow, wow, calm_ _down_ _. Yes, I can. I will pick you up at the station at 10 a.m as our promise, right?”_

“Yes. I’ll take the earliest train as well. Akashi also have appoinment with his family by accidental that day. So, I’m free.”

_“You speak like you are burdened by him. How cruel you are.”_

“No. That’s not it, I mean—”

_“Wait, I hear someone singing over there_ _. Where are you actually?”_

Nijimura sighed. His mouth opened, wanted to answer Himuro’s question. “Oh, it is Aka—”

“LET IT GO. LET IT GO. CAN’T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE.”

“YES I KNOW THAT YOU CAN’T HOLD YOUR VOICE, AKASHI SEIJUUROU. IF YOU ARE THAT JEALOUS JUST TELL ME,”—Nijimura hanged up the phone one-sided.

**X.x.X**

“I don’t mean that I forbid you to sing or else,” he was busy typing on his phone, “but, to be honest, I tired of listening to your singing. Try other songs, please. I mean ... from the moment I wake up until I sleep again, you only sing that one song over and over again? It’s just ... oh God.”

Akashi stared at the guy who stood beside the TV with his expressionless face. His red eyes looked at the black cellphone then, which was being charged and played by his boyfriend since thirty minutes ago. “If you want me to stop singing, you should stop chatting with Himuro- _san_ too.”

Nijimura rolled up his eyes lazily, “I thought we had talked about it befor.”

“Yes, we had.”

“Whatever,” his words were muffled by the downpour outside. A lightning sound had been heard several times before he heard the TV’s sound became louder. He, who stood beside the TV, felt the sound was too noisy at that time, “Turn the volume down, Akashi.”

“The lightning’s and rain’s sound outside is annoying. I can’t watch the news peacefully if the TV’s sound is lower than that,” he increased the volume at the same time.

He was too lazy to had an argument—even though he actually could lower the volume just by extended his hand—the twenty-year old guy gave up and walked toward the couch. He sat beside his boyfriend and looked at his ordinary figure there. “Aren’t you cold since you just wear that short-sleeve t-shirt?” Even he himself wore the long-sleeve ones.

“A bit. But I’m too lazy to change it.”

“Do you want me to do it?”

“Do you want to help me to change my clothes or make it dirtier because you throw it to anywhere?”

Nijimura laughed. “Do you want us to do it now? It’s raining and cold,” teased him.

Even though Akashi put an expressionless face, his cheeks was blushing undeniedly. He tried his best to not turned his head from TV. “No, I don’t. The dinner time will come in a minute and I want to eat.”

But the black-haired guy didn’t run out of idea. The skinship for this two weeks was nothing else than kissing. So, honestly, he wanted to do something more.

“Let it go,” he began to sing; starting his plan that came to his mind not too long ago. His boyfriend gave him a glance and stared at him with wondering expression. Nijimura smirked secretly.

“Let it go,” he pulled his boyfriend’s hands, made the red-haired guy stood up. Akashi looked at him with confused face, “Nijimura- _san_?”

The taller guy walked forward intensely, made Akashi step back to their room by perforce. The smirk that he held back before was showed up. “Can’t hold it back anymore,”

He put off his t-shirt.

The pair of red eyes opened wide and the blush that just vanished before was coming back.

“Let it go,” his body kept pressuring forward until they stepped in their white-painted room.

“Let it go,” he stopped for a while, his hand extended to find the door handle.

“Turn my back and slam the door,”—the door was closed. The younger guy’s heart was beating hard when they really were inside the room with this kind of atmosphere.

“And here I stand and here I'll stay,” and now they were heading to the queen-sized bed in the middle of room, “let it go, let it go.”

Akashi closed his eyes when his feet touch the edge of the bed. His body was pushed softly and in a second he already lied above the bed while Nijimura’s topless body was still pressuring him.

“The cold never bothered me anyway,” the smirk was wider when he looked Akashi’s face already as red as tomato. Nijimura kissed his boyfriend’s lips brieftly.

The person who got Nijimura’s love confession turned his head embarrassed. He glanced at everything but not his lover’s gray eyes.

“Don’t use other person’s song as you want ...,” he said with his tremble voice.

“Hee, is there anyone complain?” Nijimura teased Akashi more.

He laughed satisfyingly by just seeing Akashi’s reaction. Still wanted to tease the guy, Nijimura Shuuzou whispered in his lover’s ear seductively, “I like your moan more than your singing. What should I do?”

“Ni-Nijimura- _san_ —” he didn’t finish his word yet and Nijimura’s sudden kiss interrupted it.

It didn’t take a long time until Akashi’voice that usually singing a song changed into ‘sing’ which made his lover’s libido higher.

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a pervy person, believe me (no one will belive you, Sha) (okay, whatever). This fic was inspired by a fanart (not really sure about the fandom, I didn't know it actually) (I thnk ... it's western or Hetalia). And believe me (part two) I already watched Frozen in 2013, not like Akashi. The last, this original fanfic was published in 2015 so the date in the fic is 2015.


End file.
